onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Atsu Atsu no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Don Accino }} The Atsu Atsu no Mi is an anime-only Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that gives the user the ability to produce and control vast amounts of heat, making them a . It was eaten by Don Accino. Etymology *"Atsu" comes from which means "hot" in Japanese. *In the FUNimation dub, it is called the Hot-Hot Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Don Accino, is that its user gains the ability to produce and control vastly more amounts of heat than can be normally produced by a regular person. This also has the added side-effect of causing steam to emanate from their body. The Devil Fruit user can use this heat to melt anything they touch. The user is also able to use it to either protect themselves from physical blows or attack opponents with various heat based attacks. Because the user has the ability to regulate their body temperature, they are able to withstand varying temperatures of extreme magnitude, from being surrounded by the freezing cold of a winter island to being completely immersed in molten lava, which not even the Mera Mera no Mi permits. The heat produced is also affected by the user's temperament. If the user is calm, the heat that is produced is moderately safe. However, if the user is angry in any sort of way, the temperature of the heat that is produced becomes so dangerously high that the user can melt everything around him/her. Their heat can also drastically affect the environment around the user and can wake up sleeping volcanoes in the vicinity. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Don Accino, have been used for a variety of purposes. The most common use of its powers is it being used to warm up Lovely Land despite the surrounding temperatures of Hyokaido. The Don himself uses the fruit's powers to allow him to move around the place in almost nothing but a loincloth. In battle, Don Accino is able to use the fruit's powers in various ways. The most basic of these ways are heating up his body in order to either melt things in his grasp or to protect himself from physical blows. Other techniques that the Don is capable of involve using the fruit's power of producing heat in varying degrees. These include making balls of heat that can be thrown at an opponent and using the steam that comes out of Accino's nose to propel himself through the air. Techniques * : By applying heat to his feet, Don Accino is able to melt the ice below them, allowing him to slide across the melted ice without the use of skates. This technique can also be applied to any other body part that is direct contact with the ice. * : Using the hot steam that his body produces, Don Accino creates a steam whirlwind and surrounds an opponent with it. This was first seen being used against Luffy. The phrase Atsu Geshō 'is a pun on ''atsugessho, meaning "heavy make-up." In the FUNimation dub, this is called '''Heat Whirlwind. * : With his opponent encased in the whirlwind created by Atsu Geshō, Don Accino then sends them high up into the air. After keeping his opponents up in the air for some time, Accino then turns off the whirlwind, letting them slam back into the ground. This was first seen being used against Luffy. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Heat Rise. * : Don Accino belly flops onto an opponent, with his belly producing large amounts of heat to increase the damage. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * : While fighting against an opponent, Don Accino is able to increase the amount of heat he produces with this technique. This technique has varying levels which include 3000 degrees, 5,500 degrees, and a maximum level of 10,000 degrees. The more Don Accino raises his temperature, the redder his skin gets and the more dangerous his techniques become. At his maximum level of 10,000 degrees, Don Accino turns completely bright red orange and his stomach in particular turns golden yellow. This technique is similar to how Enel alters the voltage of his electrical ability. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Temperature Up. * : Don Accino creates balls of heat from his hands and throws them at an opponent as long ranged projectiles. The balls are hot enough to instantly melt ice and turn it into burning hot water. The technique's name is a pun referring to roasted eggs. These balls of heat resemble power blasts which are commonly found in various other Shonen anime and manga, such as Dragon Ball. This was first seen being used against Luffy. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Red-Hot Fried Egg. * : A technique of Don Accino's which surprisingly shares almost the same name and execution as one of Luffy's trademark move, Don Accino sends a barrage of punches towards an opponent. Though the punches themselves do not reach the opponent, several Atsuyaki Tamago are created by this flurry and sent towards the opponent as a projectile barrage; although the punches are fast, the Atsuyaki Tamago travel at a rather slow speed. This was first seen being used against Luffy. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Heat-Heat Gatling. * と驚く鼻ジェット|Atsutto Odoroku Hana Jetto|literally meaning "Surprising Nose Hot Jet"}}: Using the steam that comes out from his nose due to his heat, Don Accino blows hard on his nose and propels himself at high speed. With this, Accino is able to move through the air and dodge his opponent's attacks. In the FUNimation dub, this is called High Heat Nose Jet Surprise. * タイヤ|Netto Taia|literally meaning "Heat Tire"}}: While producing vast amounts of heat from his body, Don Accino rolls toward an opponent and attempts to run them over. While he is rolling, Don Accino resembles a large heated tire, and is capable of burrowing through solid ice and propelling himself through the air. This was first seen being used against Luffy. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Heat Tire. * : While propelling himself through the air with his Hana Jet technique, Don Accino delivers a super-heated headbutt to an opponent. This was first seen being used against Luffy. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Heat-Heat Head. * : A more heated up version of Don Accino's Steam Iron technique that can be executed at his maximum heat level. With an opponent on the ground, Don Accino propels himself high above them. After reaching a desired height, Accino then plummets down towards his opponent with a massively heated up belly flop. This was first seen being used against Luffy. * サーフィン|Atsu Atsu no Netto Sāfin|literally meaning "Hot Hot Net Surfing"}}: While immersed in lava, Don Accino manipulates the heat of the molten rock and causes it to rise up in a massive wave. With him "surfing" on top of wave, he then causes it to fall onto an opponent. The technique's name "Netto Safin" literally means "Heat Surfing". This technique was first seen being used against Luffy. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Heat-Heat Lava Surfing. Trivia *When Accino uses this power, his body resembles that of Luffy's when using Gear Second, as it becomes bright red and steam emits from it. *The Atsu Atsu no Mi is comparable to the Doku Doku no Mi, as direct attacks on the user will usually back fire. *This Devil Fruit is also similar to the Netsu Netsu no Mi and the Kachi Kachi no Mi, as they both allow the user to manipulate body temperature. References External Links *Heat – Wikipedia article about heat. Site Navigation it:Caldo Caldo de:Atsu Atsu no Mi fr:Atsu Atsu no Mi pl:Gor-Gorącowoc Category:Non-Canon Paramecia